Watching
by killer0meganekko
Summary: " "Nice work Chrome, like always." I say to her and I sound like I sound always, emotionless. But no, no, Chrome knows better. She knows that I mean every word with all the passion I have in my cold heart left. "


**Watching.**

**X96**

**Dedicated to; **

**Il. mio. nome.e. Chrome Dokuro**

-who inspired me to do this short one shot.-

I love watching her. I really do. I could just keep watching her for days. Most I love to watch her when she is in my bed or when she is fighting. Right now she is fighting. In our uniform. Hell she looks so good in it. The uniform is tight and shows her features and the skirt is short. Oh how I love that skit sometimes for being so short and showing her lovely long white legs. But then there is again the other male population in this world and I really don't like when other people look her. The other Varias are exceptions but still I don't really like how they are all most drooling over her. Only I have the rights to drool over her if I ever would.

She is fighting some random trash that tried to attach her. She just swirls her triden and blood is seen everywhere. Those trashes has no change over our queen. She broke those trashes and her face was liek always calm and emotionless even if the trashes shouted and screamed for help. Her uniform is all over in blood and she walks from the bodies calmly little bit flipping her hair to the side of her shoulder. She walked to our way like she would try to seduce me and she was looking so sexy all in blood, calm and she had just shown that she knows what she is doing in the mafia.

Just that moment when she was coming closer and closer to me I just wanted to take this woman's smaller body to my hands and just start making her mine over and over again. But I couldn't. All the others from Varia are just behind me. At the days we are just teammates, boss and a servant. But at the nights she is just mine and actually now days I have to say, I must confess to myself, that I'm her too. There is actually no other woman who had made me feel this way. Of course there has been sex with some random woman trashes but nothing like this. I have never been this possessive and never have I wanted to be this close emotionally with other person. She is just something else. I'm even envy to Squallo sometimes when they have missions together. But what can I do? I'm a jealousy person of the things I claim to be mine. And Chrome Dokuro is definitely one of those things.

"Nice work Chrome, like always." I say to her and I sound like I sound always, emotionless. But no, no, Chrome knows better. She knows that I mean every word with all the passion I have in my cold heart left. Chrome has even said sometimes she can't anymore believe that I would have cold heart. Maybe. Maybe she really is right. Maybe she has melted my heart. Maybe I'm not as cold person as I was before. Well not for Chrome at least. If I could I would bottle her up and have her all to myself and never let anybody else to see her or touch her.

But I can't.

"Thank you Xanxus-sama." She said formally. She bows little bit to me and walks past me to the sides of other Varias. She smells nice. She has this unique own smell. She smells like fresh morning-if you know what I mean- and flowers.

The walk to Varias main house was quiet but there was some talking. Not much but enough. It's not like there really is something to talk about. Well I could talk with Chrome, but I can't, not now. Chrome made one rule and it was to keep this relationship as a secret. Sometimes I actually would like to kiss, talk or hold her but not much so I'm fine with this. I actually think it's just a good think. I really would hate if the other Varias would go nuts about it. How annoying.

Chrome must be the only one I would ever be tender. Well, she actually likes it rough but sometimes when she would wants tender sex I would be without problem a gentleman to her. But usually she want to be the one to take control. I don't mind that at all, I like how she touches my scars and how she usually even is with me. Usually everybody are disgusted about my scars but not Chrome. She even ones said that the scars make me even more handsome. Even if usually there is no sweet words or talking at all while we have sex but those kind a sentences are nothing surprising. Actually after that sentence I was proud. I enjoy my time with her. I like when she sleeps with me in my bed, when we talk, when we have sex and I even enjoy the time when I'm just with her.

Chrome is usually the one to wake up first. She puts her clothes back on and runs to her own room. I would actually enjoy if she would be the one to wake me up and say 'good morning' or if I could wake up and the bed wouldn't be empty from the other side. But she can't stay or we would be found out. And damn I hate when some other than Chrome from the Varia wakes me up. I have always hated it and I'm sure I will always hate it. That's why I usually wake myself up before anybody can come.

But this time after the blood dancing Chrome, sex and going to bed I found my other side empty and the light is showing but I haven't heard Chrome leaving. My vision darkens little bit and I start opening my eyes. I hear soft voice over me.

"Good morning sunshine." I hear Chromes voice and her little laugh.

"Come on rise and shine." She taps my cheek softly and I force my eyes open.

Hell if that is dream then I would never want to wake up and I want to stop the time. There she is, in her all naked beauty, over me, smiling sweetly at me and finally being there to wake me up and not leaving me to take alone the new day. She bends down little bit and gives me a kiss to the lips. She smiles widely to me and then walks to the window.

"It's a beautiful weather. We should take a walk." She says and turns to me and leans to the window.

I raise myself to my hands and watch her little bit then give her my own wide smile.

"Okay."

So we are getting out of the closet fianlly.


End file.
